Wellington Wells (The Mysterious Quest)
Wellington Wells is a fictional city and surrounding land in the southwest of England. In The Mysterious Quest, Wellington Wells is now a modern city instead of a village. The city is set in present day. History Wellington Wells is a city that was haunted by the ghosts of its recent past. In 1943, this world deviated from our own, and the Germans successfully invaded and occupied England during World War II. Most of England is in ruins, as is a fair part of Wellington Wells. However, during the Occupation, the people of Wellington Wells all had to do A Very Bad Thing, which was to give all children thirteen and under to the Germans (and all were unknowingly later killed). To calm their anguish and guilt - and forget what they’d done - the Wellies, as they came to be known as, invented Joy, the miracle happiness drug, but had serious side effects including hallucinations, memory loss (the goal of the drug), and dehydration. It nearly caused people to die from starvation, overdose, and dehydration. In 1965, people begin to stop taking their Joy and take off their happy mask due to Uncle Jack's breakdown. Then, in 1967, all citizens start to fix the food production and underground maintenance facilities after They set about rebuilding their town, and along the way, got into serious technological research and development. The motto of the city is "In Posterum Cum Gaudio" which translates roughly from Latin as "Into The Future With Joy", which could be taken temporally. In 1972, Caroline Ackroyd became the prime minister after she won the election of Wellington Wells against Kyle Johnson. She then told the people about the train station has been destroyed by Headboys in 1964. The construction workers rebuilt train station after bombing by Headboys. Later, in 1975, Caroline announced the grand opening of Wellington Wells Museum at Parade District. One of Caroline's secret services cuts the red ribbon with a giant scissor and everyone walk inside. In 1981, a group of criminals destroyed the statues, killing the citizens, and stole the stuffs from either stores or someone's house then getting arrested by police officers and FBI. After the attack, Caroline gave a speech to everyone about the victims of 1981 Parade District Shooting and Aftermath. The citizens are praying for the 1981 Parade District Shooting. Geography Wellington Wells is sprawling habitat, built on a small archipelago located in the Severn Estuary/Bristol Channel, in the south-west of Great Britain. Each island is a "holm" (an old English word meaning an island in a river). As of Full Release v.1.3, the currently accessible islands are Barrow Holm, Eel Pie Holm, Lud's Holm, Ravensholm, Maidenholm, St George's Holm, the Holm of Usglass and Apple Holm. Each island is connected to the others via bridges, some of which are heavily guarded. The bridges are is the only way to traverse between islands, as the waters are treacherous, and you cannot swim. In happier times, the city was linked by an underground metro system called the Wellington Underground. However, the metro has since fallen into disuse and severe disrepair, and the trains no longer run. Some stations (like Eel Pie Holm) have been re-purposed to serve as Motilene pumping stations. Wellington Wells is administratively divided into three districts so far; the Garden District (where Wastrels live), the Village of Hamlyn (where Wellies live), and the Parade District, aka "The City" (where richer Wellies and the government lives). As Wellington Wells sits in the middle of the Bristol Channel, the player can observe vast expanses of land to the North (Wales) and the South (England). This is the fated "Mainland" (i.e. the mainland United Kingdom), to which player characters will try to escape. In the present day, it is now connected to the Bristol Channel due to the Wellington Underground has been fixed by the engineers after the disaster. The metro is now run after the engineers fixing the train station Locations * Garden District * Hamlyn Village * St. George's Holm * Parade District * Victory Memorial Camp * Ravensholm * Luds Holm * Maidenholm * Rat Holm * Apple Holm * The Bridge Trivia * In The Mysterious Quest, Wellington Wells now has more technology such as radios, telephones, laptops, cellphones, computers, traffics, and vehicles. Also, the characters can now drive any different vehicles such as motorcycles, vans, buses, and cars. * In the Garden District, the houses now have new designs, fixed roofs, replace the old things with the new things, and Wastrels are now no longer begin cold, starved, and dirty. Also, the train station is now been rebuild after the Headboys use a bomb to destroy the train station and inside of a train station now has a new design include a clock. * In Hamlyn Village, the houses are now bigger and have stairs so everyone can go up or down. * In St. George's Holm, the Church of Simon Says is now a museum and arcade, House of Doctors is * In Parade District, it now has a stage concert, more telephones, malls, and museum. * In Ravensholm, it is now a part * In Luds Holm, same as Garden District but with different designs such as * In Maidenholm, it is now changed into a bunch of houses and gardens. * In Victory Memorial Camp, it is now a museum which made by people of Wellington Wells in 1985. * In Rat Holm, it is now connected to other islands in 1985 because Caroline announced that abandoned island has been cleaned up and have to connect. * Unlike in We Happy Few, it's now a modern city rather than just a village. ** It has buildings such as gun stores, dance clubs, auto shops, libraries, museums, restaurants and airports. * In Eel Pie Holm, * In Barrow Holm, * In Inis Holm, it has connected to other islands in 1979 after Caroline announced * In Apple Holm, there is a * The road was changed from a rainbow to gray due to changes the year. * Other than Plough Boys and Headboys, there're more street criminals and gangs like thugs, hackers, Category:Locations Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:We Happy Few